ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mordion Gaol
Can anyone get into FFXI files (I think with FFXIedit or whatever one of those programs to view files is called) and see how many cells exist in this zone? I've read from one poster at the Dreams in Vana'diel forums that it consists of several separate cells scattered across the 3-dimensional space which comprises each zone and these cells are outside of talking and /shout distance of one another-- Zoogelio-forgot-his-password Huh. I'd never heard that one before...Here I've been assuming that it was instanced per player...Then again, FFXI doesn't really support any type of "instancing" per se, so it'd make sense, wouldn't it? Where level design's concerned, yeah, it wouldn't really be any trouble to copy and paste that same Horutoto room over and over in a matrix, out of /shout range of each cell. Being a 3D modeler, I can especially appreciate that. XD How many jailed people would it take to overcrowd the Gaol, I wonder, since each player gets one "cell?" I guess the guy who can check via FFXITool can tell us that. XD --Maledict 17:40, 8 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- Yes, Mordion Gaol uses the same multiplication technique as BCNM zones. it's really just a bunch of Horutoto rooms spaced out up and down. Fun fact: Hall of Transferance is the same way, except with each location being in a different section. In theory, if you used a warp tool, you could go from one hall to another. Anyway, when GMs become overcrowded, typically they just stick people in one room. This typically happens with HNM drama, where it is not uncommon for an entire LS to be in a "cell", or even multiple LS at a time, while something is sorted out. if they became overrun by individual issues, they could easily just stick players in the same room and turn off public chat.Feba 18:20, 22 June 2006 (PDT) ----- Hmm, are there too many cells to easily count? I assume the Hall of Transferrence has only 3 floating rooms in it (one for each of the main Promyvions? Or are there 5, with 2 extras for the chambers only seen in cutscenes? And about the BC zones. I'm curious, is there one island per BC battle (where the game, upon selecting "Battle Name" looks for the correct coordinates to send you to) or are there only a handful of islands (where the game, upon selecting "Battle Name" looks for the correct monster to spawn from the database)? If there isn't one island per battle, then how many islands are there in each BC zone? Whatever the number is, it certainly belongs in some fun facts about those zones. Hmm, since Mordion are Kuluu ruins (same design), one must wonder if the GMs are related to the Kuluu. Maybe Tonberries who were so filled with hate mutated even further into GMs. I'm sure a number of players frustrated with GMs would think that's plausible :D --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:46, 22 June 2006 (PDT) What is the GM doing in that pciture? I've never seen a blue blob effect like that before. Tahngarthor 01:46, 10 November 2006 (EST) bit late, i know, but the blue glow, is the GM shield Rog 13:40, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Not Qufim Why is this classified as being in the Qufim Region? I heard on another forum that all areas that don't have a geographic base (Promyvions, Lumorian zones, Mordion) display an area centered around Qufim on the map. Just because the map defaults there doesn't mean all of these areas belong in the Qufim region. Mordion is in an unclassified region (or a Non-Region if you will). It doesn't belong in Qufim.--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 00:58, 25 November 2006 (EST) Someone just added that - I have no idea. I am removing it post haste. >.>' Thanks for mentioning it. --Nynaeve 01:17, 25 November 2006 (EST) ---- GMs CAN put you back to the exact position where you were "picked up" at, it has happen to me when I lost an item. They took me to jail and gave it back, returned me right back to where I was partying when he picked me up. I'd say the reason why most people seems to think that they can only be sent to homepoint or at the zone of an area is probably because they did something wrong and the GM didn't want to put them back where they were. ~-~Zanno~-~ More Precicely, GMs can dump you where ever they want you to from Mordion. I was having a mule's name changed (because it was slightly offencive and I wanted to use her to level) and the GM took me to Mordion Gaol for proccessing (Because its used for more than just punishment O.o). I was picked up from Windurst Waters, and when I was informed that I had to remove stuff from my Delivery box, the GM dumped me right next to the Delivery Box guy in Lower Jeuno's Auction house. Orenwald 08:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC)